I Love You Mom
by CaliforniaGurl95
Summary: My first ever song fic and also the song is Oh Mother by Christina Aguilera .


She was so young with such innocent eyes .

She always dreamt of fairy tale life.

And all the things money can't buy .

"Hey Craig where do imagine us ? " She asked.

"What . " He said bluntly .

"I mean like what do you think for us in the future?" She says simply meant to fact .

" Oh I'd imagine we'd be you know like we are now ." He says with a goofy face .

"Oh ." She said with a sad expression on the outside and on the inside she was grieving dearly .

She though that he was a wonderful guy .

Then suddenly , things seemed to change .

It was the moment she took on his name .

After a stressful day at work she came to find her loving husband these bubbly things were wondering through her mind before she saw her husband smoking a bong .

" What the fuck Craig !" She shouted outraged he would do this shit again .

"I'm sorry babe I can't help it!" He said with one of the queerest smirks ever .

He took his anger out on her face .

She kept all of her pain locked away .

"Fuck !" He shouted flipping his wife off again because he was out of his alcohol and meth .

"I'm sorry baby ." She pleaded with her some what intoxicated husband .

"To fuckin late bitch !" He shouted and slap her so hard blood came out of her mouth .

Oh mother, were stronger .

From all of the tears you have shed .

Oh mother, don't look back.

Cause he'll never hurt us again .

So mother, I thank you .

For that you've done and still do .

You got me, I got you .

Together we'll always pull through .

We always pull through .

We always pull through .

Oh mother, Oh mother, Oh mother.

It was the day that he turned on the kids .

That she knew she just had to leave him .

So many voices inside of her head .

" Fuckin dumb ass bitch please me !" He said punching one of his daughters in the face because she wouldn't do "things" with him .

"No please daddy! " She begged her father .

Just then the door appeared open .

"Hey Honey I'm home ear-

Craig what the fuck are you doing ! " She said processing the sight through her mind.

"Nothing…. " He said while stuttering realizing what he'd done .

"Kids !, Come on were gonna go and pack up your things . "

" WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO GO ?"

"Wendy's and if you dare fuckin come near there I will get Stan and his friends to come and beat the fuck outta you ! "

She then turn to see her two daughters and one son .

"Hey kids guess what you're going to get to see Aunt Wendy and Uncle Stan ! "

Saying over and over and over,

"You deserve much better than this."

She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide .

Covering the cuts and bruises .(cuts and bruises)

"Please Babe I can change !"

" No…. You can't and I'm sick of all these lies ."

"No, I'm serious I really can and could."

" Sorry love but I'm really tired of hiding my injuries and watching you kill yourself with alcohol and drugs while your doing them you beat and tried to rap our daughter tonight that said enough ! "

"But-"

"Don't talk to myself or these kids ever fuckin again you understand me !"

"o-"

"DO YOU ?"

"Yes."

So tried of defending her life, she could have died .

Fighting for the lives of her children .

"Why'd you even stay with him this long ?"

"I was fighting for the children ."

Oh mother, we're stronger.

From all of the tears you have shed(all of the tears you have shed ).

Oh mother, don't look back .

Cause he'll never hurt is again (he'll never hurt us again ).

So mother, I thank you ( thank you).

For all that you've done and still do ( still do).

You got me, I got you ( yeah you got me and I got you ).

Together we'll always pull through .

Oh mother, Oh mother, Oh mother .

All of your life you have spent .

Burying hurt and regret .

But mama, he'll never touch us again .

For every time he tried to break you down .

Just remember who's still around .

It's over, and we're stronger .

And we'll never have to go back again .

Oh mother, we're stronger .

From all of the tears you have shed .

Oh mother, don't look back (oh mother don't look back again).

Cause he'll never hurt us again ( cause he'll never hurt us again ).

So mother, I thank you ( and I thank you').

For all that you've done and still (together we always move on).

You got me, I got you ,(You got me, I got you ).

Together we always pull through ( always pull through).

We always pull through .

We always pull through .

I love you mom .

*Instrumental*

"Mom?"

"What is it baby girl ?"

" I want to thank you for all you've done and you the best I'm sorry you had to go through all this."

"It's okay sweetheart ."

" I love you mom ."

"I love you too honey ."

Author's Note:

How did everyone like it it's my first song fic .

Review please .

~CaliforniaGurl95


End file.
